You Don't Understand Me
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Mis padres me lo habían regalado en la navidad de mis cinco años. Jamás pensé que me regalarían un cobayo de regalo; recuerdo aun mi reacción cuando mi madre antes de darme la pequeña caja con agujeros en donde estaba Stripes. Jamás pensé que Stripes se volvería una parte de mi y ahora que no esta conmigo... una parte de mi ha muerto. Leve Creek al final.


_**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**_

_**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 **_

* * *

**You Don't Understand Me**

_I can not pretend that I wasn't  
The boy that met you standing by the lamp_

Mi cerebro no podía procesar los sucesos que habían ocurrido apenas hace horas atrás. Simplemente no podía aceptar la muerte de mi único amigo en este mundo. El único ser que jamás me abandonaría y que le podría contar todo sin que este le contase palabra alguna a cualquiera. Por eso y más razones no puedo abandonar o apartar a Stripes de mi mente. Si apenas fue anoche en que le di de cenar antes de irme a dormir y en sus pequeños ojos pude ver felicidad en ellos, aunque muchos decían que yo estaba loco al pensar que un animal pueda tener sentimientos o emociones.

Pues, que se jodan todos aquellos que piensan de esa forma. Stripes sentía, experimentaba, aprendía y demás…

_Well I turned and ran for good  
And hid out under my bed and waited there  
For the sun to come back out_

Mis padres me lo habían regalado en la navidad de mis cinco años. Jamás pensé que me regalarían un cobayo de regalo; recuerdo aun mi reacción cuando mi madre antes de darme la pequeña caja con agujeros en donde estaba Stripes me había colocado en mi cabeza infantil un chullo de color azul con pompón amarillo que hasta la fecha de ahora, no salgo de casa hasta ponerme mi chullo para salir y enfrentar el frío que siempre hace en South Park.

Era la primera navidad que compartía con Sarah (mi hermana menor que debo proteger siempre) gracias a una película que vi de pequeño junto con mis papás (aún no llegaba Sarah a nuestras vidas) tengo esa idea de que debo proteger a Sarah, ya que el protagonista de la película que luchaba con el antagonista de la película (que tenía una hermana menor) trataba de asesinar a su hermana menor y cuando el antagonista estaba por asesinar a su hermana, el protagonista había mencionado que si los hermanos mayores venían al mundo primero era para proteger a los que vinieran después de él.

Bueno, regresando al asunto de esa mañana de navidad; después de que mamá terminase de acomodarme bien el chullo, se acercó papá que cargaba a Sarah en brazos y le susurró algo a mamá que hizo que dejará de decirme lo 'lindo' que me veía estrenando mi regalo de navidad.

Mamá había entrado a la cocina y papá me dijo que ayudara a Sarah a abrir su regalo de navidad mientras él iba a acompañar a mamá a la cocina. Acepte y ayude a mi hermana regordeta que no paraba de levantar para después soltar el regalo con sus regordetas manos.

_Shivers down my back  
Messages sent by my heart that understands_

Después de que ayude a Sarah a abrir su regalo que resultó ser una muñeca (que aún conserva) que abría los ojos cuando la inclinabas hacia adelante y los cerraba cuando la recostabas **(N/A: En serio, si a nadie le regalaron o tuvieron una muñeca como esta… ¿no tuvieron infancia? LOL) **

Minutos después llegaron mis papás, pero al ver que mamá tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda, mi sensor de curiosidad se encendió y no dude en preguntar que tenía oculto detrás de ella.

"Es un regalo para ti, Craig" Al oír eso me incorpore y fui hasta donde estaban mis dos papás viéndome con algo de gracia por mi actitud de detective que quiere saber qué cosa se esconde en este misterio.

"Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que…" mi papá interrumpió su discurso cuando me vio que lo ignoraba y que solo me interesaba saber que tenía mamá en sus manos. "Dáselo ya amor, nuestro hijo está muy ansioso" ordenó mi papá y mamá por fin mostró que cosa tenía detrás, bueno… había una caja con agujeros y era la primera vez que veía una caja con agujeros… me pareció algo insultante que ambos se hayan atrevido a arruinar mi regalo.

"Han arruinado mi regalo ¿qué clase de padres le da a su hijo en navidad un regalo con agujeros?" dije sin dejar de ver mi regalo arruinado.

Mi madre al parecer ignoró mi comentario ya que puso la pequeña caja en el suelo y Sarah gateo hasta nos encontrábamos los tres, al parecer molesta por haber sido excluida en el asunto del feo regalo que le dan al niño de cinco años.

"¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermano a abrir su regalo, querida?" pregunta mi madre con ternura, pero Sarah niega con la cabeza y estira sus brazos en dirección a mis padres, al parecer quería estar a la misma altura que ellos y poder reírse de mí cuando abriese mi regalo.

Papá fue el que nuevamente tuvo a Sarah entre sus brazos y ahora los tres me dirigían una mirada de '¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Abre tu regalo!'

Me senté en el alfombrado piso y cuando puse mis dos manos sobre la tapa, algo en su interior se movió y eso me asustó ¿acaso mis padres me querían jugar una broma digna de Halloween? Y al parecer Sarah era cómplice de tal broma ya que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Si esto es una broma…" de mi garganta no salió nada más que un 'Oh' cuando vi lo que había dentro de la caja con agujeros… era una especie de hámster o rata, no lo sabía muy bien "¿Qué es esto?" pregunté al tomar al pequeño roedor en mis manos.

"Es un cobayo, Craig. Tu mamá y yo habíamos notado que muchos chicos de tu edad mínimo han tenido ya una mascota y como ni madre ni yo queremos tener algo que ande por allí y por allá dentro de la casa como lo hacen los gatos o los perros, decidimos comprarte un cobayo. ¿O acaso preferías un aburrido pez?" dice mi padre y ahora comprendo todo… al parecer mis papás fueron testigos cuando Stan y Cartman se burlaban de mi por no tener mascota alguna, el culo gordo de Cartman tenía una cerdita y una gata mientras que el hippie llorón de Stan tenía a su perro.

"Gracias…" es lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

En mis manos descansaba el pequeño cobayo que se había pegado a mi suéter azul con dibujos de NASCAR para agarrar algo de calor. Acaricie su cabeza y supe desde ese momento que nombre sería perfecto para mi nuevo compañero.

"Te llamaré Stripes"

Y desde ese instante… Stripes me acompaño tanto en mis felicidades como mis tristezas…

_The sensitive nature of a boy inside a man  
Is it safe to come out and show myself to you just yet?  
What're my chances?_

Stripes estuvo conmigo por catorce años, desde mis cinco años hasta mis dieciocho. Y digamos que cuando entre a la primaria y me hice mi grupo de amigos, Stripes se convirtió en la mascota del grupo (como suceden en la Universidades)

Visualice a Tweek junto con Clyde y Token a lo lejos, ya tenían el agujero listo para enterrar a mí y nuestro compañero de niñez, adolescencia y casi… adultez.

"Dude. Te habías tardado ¿Qué tanto hacías?" preguntó Clyde, como siempre haciendo preguntas fuera de lugar en los momentos menos apropiados.  
"Nada. Simplemente no alcance el autobús y tuve que esperar a que viniera el otro" contesté automáticamente, mi vista estaba en el agujero en donde mi compañero estaría para siempre mientras que yo de algún modo u otro me acostumbraría a no tenerlo cerca de mí.

_**You don't understand me**_

"¿Estás listo?" pregunta Token y asiento con la cabeza, no me era capaz de hablar, en mis manos estaba la pequeña caja que contenía el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero por catorce años y me negaba a siquiera ponerlo en ese agujero y dejar que cualquier insecto se atreviese a tocar su cuerpo, pero era inevitable… tenía que hacerlo.

Me puse de cuclillas, mi pantalón se manchó con algo de nieve y tierra que se había acumulado cuando mis compañeros hicieron el agujero en donde la vida de Stripes concluía. Coloque con cuidado la caja (ahora sin agujeros como había sido en mi infancia) dentro de ese pequeño agujero obscuro en donde Stripes jamás recibiría un rayo de luz nunca jamás.

Clyde fue el que cubrió el agujero con la tierra que había sido removida, nos quedamos los cuatro en silencio mientras trataba internamente de no llorar enfrente de ellos, pero fue inútil. Empezaron a salir lágrimas… me quebré ahí mismo.

_Tears ran down her face  
And trapped her hair between the lips that parted winds  
I'm polar she's tropic  
I'm a boy inside a man  
Is it safe to come out and show myself to you just yet?_

Token y Clyde fueron los primeros en irse, excepto que Tweek que había sujetado mi mano para darme apoyo y agradecí que lo hubiese hecho. Tras unos momentos en que tarde en volver a tranquilizarme, escuché que Tweek había soltado sus típicos "¡GAH!"

"¿Qué te sucede, Tweek?" pregunté, no había nada en el cementerio que provocase que mi pareja se sobresaltará de la nada, bueno… si hubiese empezado un Apocalipsis zombie en ese momento, pudiese ser una razón por el "GAH" pero lo dudaba… ya habíamos pasado el 2012 y no había pasado tal Apocalipsis.

"Me ha mordido…" susurró débilmente, evitando mi mirada. Pero pude escucharlo a la perfección pues no había nada vivo que nosotros tres que pudiese evitar que oyese esas tres palabras.

"¿Qué te ha mordido, Tweek?" volví a preguntar.

"¡GAH! se supone que debí dártelo en un lugar menos deprimente… pero… ¡GAH! me matara Clyde cuando se entere que arruine todo y… y… ¡GAH!"

"¿Qué sucede, Tweek? ¿De qué cosa estás hablando ahora?"

Tomó mi mano derecha y la dirigió al bolsillo de su suéter café y al sentir… una bola de pelos, me sobresalte.

"¿Qué es esto, Tweek?"

"¡GAH!... cuando llamaste por la mañana que Stripes había muerto… yo… mm..." se mordió su labio inferior que no dejaba de temblar por todos los nervios que vivía en esos segundos "Cuando venía para el cementerio, me tope con Clyde y bueno… no quería que estuvieras por varios días de deprimido como Stan cuando lo deja Wendy…y… y… Clyde me dijo que fuéramos a la tienda de mascotas a comprarte a Stripes II…"

_What're my chances?_

"Es decir…" sujete al pequeño cobayo que descansaba en el bolsillo de Tweek "Tweek ¿me compraste este cobayo para no verme triste?"

"Si… no quería verte triste por la pérdida de Stripes y ¡GAH! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES SI NO TE GUSTÓ! ¡LO PUEDO REGRESAR Y….!"

"Gracias Tweek" besé sus labios de manera rápida, sus piernas temblaron y lo abrace para evitar que cayera al frío suelo. "Volvamos a casa, Tweek"

"¡GAH!"

THE END

* * *

_Y aquí termina un pequeño OneShot que nació cuando desperté de mi siesta (yep… regresó de presentar y me duermo e.e) como no voy a clases los Lunes, Martes y Viernes, y no suelo levantarme temprano en esos días… mm… ¿me afecta madrugar? La idea en si fue gracias al soundtrack de la película de Frankenweenie de Tim Burton que espero ver el próximo viernes cuando se estrene (:_

_Perdonen los millones de errores ortográficos, pero tengo hambre y me da pereza tener que releer todo esto nuevamente ya que tengo que ponerme a estudiar física e informática cuando termine de comer… ahh, física… ¿cómo te adoro?_

_Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia rara y nada original. Nos leemos~_

"**La Hippie Más Genealosa del Mundo Out**" _(ahora me voy a despedir con los lindos sobrenombres que me han puesto varios lectoras, así que tienen oportunidad de bautizarme (¿?) ;3_


End file.
